The present invention generally relates to systems for showering.
Systems for showering are known in the art. The known systems usually include a showerhead which can be used as an overhead showerhead and connected to a water supplying pipe, or a hand-held shower having a showerhead mounted on a handle connected to a water supplying pipe, or various combinations of the above mentioned showerheads. In systems for showering it is important to provide various orientations and adjustable locations of the showerheads to achieve a comfort for washing various parts of a user's body for users having different height, age, physical abilities, etc.
It is believed that the existing systems for showering can be further improved to achieve the above mentioned results.